


Watashi no Kao o Nuru (Paint My Face)

by aegicheezu



Series: Yuzuru and his Seimei [8]
Category: 2018 Winter Olympics - Fandom, Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF, Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies), Pyeongchang 2018 - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dressing Room Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Smut, Yuzuru has anxiety, figure skater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegicheezu/pseuds/aegicheezu
Summary: It’s coming up to Yuzuru and Mansai’s 1-year anniversary; while the pair make plans to spend their special day in Kyoto, Mansai is also busy preparing for another play. Yuzuru keeps him company in Tokyo while he rehearses, and takes just a little too much pleasure in distracting him. Once Mansai’s performance has completed its run, it’s time to head to Kyoto, where the older man has a special surprise planned.





	Watashi no Kao o Nuru (Paint My Face)

**Author's Note:**

> this may or may not be the final installment to my "Yuzuru and His Seimei" series, it depends on what you guys think! So, please comment if you'd like another one :)  
> thank you for reading this far!

**HY:** Takeshi, I’m bored.  
**HY:** boooooooooored.  
**HY:** boooooooooooooooooooored.

 **NM:** what’s the matter, baby?  
**NM:** I thought you’d be busy at the rink.

 **HY:** I’ve been practicing day and night lately. Brian’s given me some time off.  
**HY:** and I’m lying on my bed looking at our selfies.  
**HY:** and I’m bored, and I miss you.  
**HY:** can’t I come to see you for a few days?  
**HY:** it’s been ages. I miss sleeping next to you.

 **NM:** well now, that’s no good.  
**NM:** we can’t have you bored and lonely.  
**NM:** I miss you sleeping next to me, too.  
**NM:** I’m rehearsing for a kyōgen show that’s on in a few days.

 **HY:** a new play?  
**HY:** tell me all about it.

 **NM:** I’ll tell you when you’re here.  
**NM:** come here, Yuzu.

Yuzuru grinned, and rolled off the bed. _Time to pack for Tokyo,_ he thought happily. It was true; even when the pair were just friends, Mansai could not refuse Yuzuru anything. Whether it was a meal together or a skype chat to help fine-tune his choreography at 2am, Mansai never could say no to the young man; not that he’d ever want to. And now that they were together, in love – it would be a year in just a few days – it took even less convincing for Mansai to give in to whatever Yuzuru wanted. Though, Yuzuru never really asked for much; just to be by his side was enough.

The train journey from Sendai to Tokyo, though one that Yuzuru had made countless times, was always interminable. He stared out the window at the blurring scenery and contented himself with memories of the last time he and Mansai were together, a month ago. Now that he was in proper training mode, the time spent together seemed more and more sparse and time between grew longer; so, the trips spent together were even more precious. Yuzuru sat back and closed his eyes and saw Mansai’s smiling face looking back at him. He remembered the last morning they had spent together, curled into each other in Yuzuru’s bed.

_“You always smell so delicious, Takeshi,” Yuzuru smiled, breathing in the scent of the other man. Mansai wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer._

_“And you,” Mansai whispered, kissing down Yuzuru’s neck, “always taste delicious…” Mansai rolled the young man onto his back and ran a hand down his chest, gently parting his legs. He kissed down Yuzuru’s body, stopping every few moments to gently, playfully bite down on his soft flesh and make Yuzuru shiver._

Yuzuru smiled at the memory of what had come next. He checked his watch. _Just one more hour and we can pick up where we left off the last time…_ he sighed, and his leg began to bounce nervously. Having to travel back and forth, moving about in secret – it was something he had gotten used to, but that didn’t mean he liked it. It seemed that both men had become so dependent on the other that they were never really whole, never really relaxed, until they could be in each other’s arms. Yuzuru had almost developed a kind of anxiety around these trips – it felt to him as though he could not exhale until he felt Mansai’s strong arms around him. And now that his training schedule had grown more rigorous, he saw the older man less and less; and he hated it.

*

“My darling boy,” Mansai hugged him tightly in greeting on the platform. “I’ve missed you so,” he smiled, still holding him. Wearing a hat low on his head so he was not recognized, in the dark of the late hour, it was safe for them to hug like this. He lowered his voice and whispered, “I have had such lovely dreams of you, lately.”

Yuzuru grinned, not breaking their embrace. “You can tell me all about them once you’ve taken me home,” he whispered. “Take me home, Takeshi.”

“As you wish,” Mansai replied, pressing the gentlest od kisses to Yuzuru’s cheek before breaking them apart. “Let’s go.” A hand on the small of Yuzuru’s back guided him through the crowds of people and towards Mansai’s car.

Once they were safely inside the car, Yuzuru grabbed hold of the back of Mansai’s neck and crashed their faces together in a hungry kiss. Mansai was surprised by the forcefulness of it but melted into the young man’s embrace easily. “What on earth has gotten into you, baby?” Mansai laughed gently, kissing Yuzuru back with just as much force and desire.

“Takeshi…” Yuzuru whispered. “I have missed you far too much to be able to stop kissing you now…” he caressed the soft skin of Mansai’s cheek. “Please don’t make me stop.”

“My beautiful boy…” Mansai kissed Yuzuru slowly. “Let me take you home,” he took the young man’s face in his hands. “And you may kiss me all you like.”

Yuzuru grinned. “I want to do more than kiss you, Takeshi.”

“I know.” Mansai kissed him deeply, biting Yuzuru’s bottom lip. “Let’s go home.”

*

It was always like this; the pair hardly left their bed for the first day they were reunited, whether the last time they’d seen each other was a month ago or merely a week. This time was no different – Mansai pulled Yuzuru into his bedroom upon returning home, and Yuzuru delighted in gingerly stripping the older man of his clothes. Giggling like an excited teenager, Yuzuru pushed Mansai gently onto the bed and straddled him properly, cupping his face in his hands.

“My magician…” he sighed into a soft kiss. “You seem to have cast such a spell on me…”

“Have I?” Mansai grinned, wrapping his arms around Yuzuru’s lithely muscular frame. “After all this time, I thought it was you who was the magic one, my darling boy.” He undid the buttons of Yuzuru’s shirt, exposing the smooth, pale skin of his chest and kissing a trail. “I have missed you so very much… how long has it been?”

“A month…” Yuzuru took Mansai’s chin in his hand and kissed him. “A month apart is too long, Takeshi.” He wrapped his arms around Mansai’s neck and hugged him tightly. “I hate the days I don’t wake up next to you.” He buried his head in the older man’s neck. “I hate it.”

Mansai smiled, touched by Yuzuru’s honesty. “But we are together now, aren’t we?” He looked into Yuzuru’s eyes. “Just you and I now, together.”

“Tell me you love me, Takeshi,” Yuzuru asked, lips against Mansai’s neck. “Please.”

Mansai’s heart broke to hear Yuzuru’s pleading tone. “My beautiful boy,” Mansai coaxed the young man’s head off his shoulder and looked him in the eye, pressing their foreheads together. “My Yuzuru… I love you.” He kissed him softly. “Hanyu Yuzuru, I love you.” He kissed him again. “My Little Seimei.” Again, he kissed the young man, as if sealing an ancient spell. Yuzuru’s arms around Mansai tightened, as if he were unwilling to let go.

“I love you more,” Yuzuru smiled, Mansai’s words having calmed his heart.

*

The following day, it was decided that they should eat out – Mansai took Yuzuru to a favourite Italian restaurant, where they sat in the back, legs touching comfortably under the table.

“You know, Takeshi,” Yuzuru smiled as he twirled his spaghetti, “it’s almost a year that we’ve been together, like this.” He offered the fork to Mansai, who opened his mouth to be fed.

“That’s true,” Mansai agreed, chewing happily. “What shall we do to celebrate?”

Yuzuru thought for a moment. “Let’s go away somewhere,” he said, having a sip of wine. “Let’s go somewhere and stay in an inn and rest in the hot springs.”

Mansai laughed, looking lovingly at Yuzuru. “Alright,” he agreed. “It’s been some time since I’ve gone to a ryokan.” He leaned forward and lowered his voice. “I love the sight of you in traditional clothes,” he grinned, “you look like a prince.”

Yuzuru blushed, and playfully kicked Mansai’s foot under the table. “Behave, Takeshi,” he teased.

*

Some time later, when the moon hung full and high in the sky and shone through Mansai’s window, gracing the men’s bodies with a silver light, the only sounds that could be heard where soft whisperings shared between the sheets.

“So, tell me all about this play you’ll be doing,” Yuzuru traced invisible lines across Mansai’s bare chest where they lay. “I can’t wait to see you on stage again.”

Mansai coaxed Yuzuru to lie on top of him, and smiled up at the young man. “Well,” he began, stroking Yuzuru’s soft black hair. “It’s called _Yumiya Taro_ ,” he explained. “Have you ever seen that?” Yuzuru shook his head no. “It’s about a man named Taro who takes a bet to travel into a demon-infested forest for one hundred gold pieces,” he smiled. “It’s a small show, but I agreed to do it because it’s quite silly.”

Yuzuru smiled. “And who will you play?” He kissed Mansai’s nose.

“Taro, the cowardly hunter,” he laughed. “I’ll be performing with the troupe from Kabukiza; you’ll remember it,” he continued, playing with Yuzuru’s fringe. “The same theatre I did _Tsuri-Gitsune_.”

“Ah!” Yuzuru’s eyes widened in remembrance. “The director was so kind,” he recalled. “So, I get to watch you practice again, how fun!” He grinned and rolled onto his side next to the older man. “How many nights is your show going to run for?”

Mansai thought a moment. “Five nights,” he replied, wrapping an arm around Yuzuru. “You don’t have to attend each one, that might grow quite dull for you,” he smiled.

“Never,” Yuzuru said quickly. Mansai was struck by his earnestness and his eyes softened as they looked on. “I could watch you dance for days and days, and never get bored.”

Mansai smiled and stroked the soft skin of Yuzuru’s cheek. “My darling boy,” he whispered, kissing his nose. “You are so very precious to me…”

A kiss.

*

Two days later, Yuzuru lay sprawled across Mansai’s couch in the living room, legs hanging over the edge, script in hand and watching Mansai rehearse. Though he wore old sweatpants and a loose t-shirt with holes in it from too much use, Yuzuru thought he was the most handsome man he’d ever seen.

“How very gallantly you are attired,” Yuzuru read aloud, affecting a silly voice, reading from the script in his hands.

“Today as always, I went hunting in the fields. And since I would have been late if I had taken the time to drop by my place and change into more proper clothes for the occasion, I made up my mind to come just as I am.” Mansai replied in character, using the old-style of speech and moving his body accordingly. He locked eyes with Yuzuru and wiggled his brows comically, making the younger man laugh.

“Takeshi, come here,” Yuzuru opened his arms, beckoning him come closer. Mansai obeyed and sat on the edge of the couch, taking Yuzuru’s hand in his.

“Don’t tell me you’re bored already,” Mansai teased, “we’ve not even gotten to the best bit yet.”

“But Takeshi…” Yuzuru pouted, pulling the older man closer by his shirt hem, “I’m lonely here on the couch.”

Mansai grinned. “I’m sorry, baby,” he played along. “Forgive me. Whatever shall we do about that?” he bent his head and kissed Yuzuru slowly, parting his lips with his tongue and deepening the kiss, shifting his body so that he hovered on top of the young man properly on the couch.

“Play with me, Takeshi,” Yuzuru whispered in his ear, clutching a fistful of the other man’s hair. “You can rehearse later…” he wrapped his arms around Mansai’s neck and kissed him softly.

“As you wish, my Little Seimei…” Mansai grinned against Yuzuru’s lips and kissed a line down his chest.

*

On the opening night, Yuzuru and Mansai sat together in his private dressing room for a moment of quiet before it was time to get ready. Sitting on the old, sunken couch, Mansai rested his head against the young man’s shoulder and turned Yuzuru’s hand in his, looking at the lifelines. Yuzuru kissed the top of Mansai’s head and breathed in the sweet smell of his shampoo, sighing contentedly.

Just then, Mansai’s 30-minute warning alarm sounded on his phone, a series of soft beeps bringing them out of their rest. “Time to get ready,” he turned off the notification and rose from where he sat. “Help me, Yuzu,” he pulled the young man up and squeezed his hand. Yuzuru slipped Mansai’s suit jacket from his arms and delicately unbuttoned the crisp white shirt underneath, exposing his strong, smooth chest. Mansai looked on, a calm smile gracing his lips. He took Yuzuru’s cheek in his hand and cradled his face. “My Yuzu,” he said sweetly. “How gentle you are with me.” He kissed the young man’s lips softly, knowing that they could not afford to get too distracted; he would be due on stage soon.

“I love these quiet moments, Takeshi,” Yuzuru replied, slipping the white shirt from Mansai’s shoulders and carefully folding it and hanging it on the back of a chair. “When it is just you and I; before a performance. Whether it’s me on the ice, or you on stage. It’s special.”

“I know what you mean,” Mansai agreed. “We share an understanding, don’t we, my Little Seimei.” He kissed Yuzuru again before stepping away and gathering his costume, preparing to dress. His costume was of beautifully embroidered Chinese brocade silks, deep browns and reds and golds. As Yuzuru watched Mansai fix his robes, he smiled.

“You look like royalty, when you wear things like this,” he commented, snaking his arms around Mansai’s waist – a difficult task, with the added bulk of the costume. “Let me do your makeup, Takeshi.”

Mansai smiled. “Alright, Yuzu,” he agreed, sitting down. “Paint my face.”

Yuzuru laid out Mansai’s stage makeup, and once he was sitting comfortably, positioned himself so that he stood between the older man’s legs, Mansai’s hands holding his slim hips as he mixed and patted the foundation. He smiled up at the boy and in that moment, while Yuzuru gently patted his face with makeup, he realized just how very much he loved him; he thought back on all they had done together, all they had been through – the sneaking around, the joyous reunions, the late-night video chats when neither man could sleep; the hospital visits and the physiotherapy, the performances watched from the sidelines in the dark. _Yes,_ he thought, _this has been quite a year for us both, hasn’t it, my darling boy?_ He tried to keep his face as still as possible while Yuzuru gently smudged a little kohl liner on his eyes to bring more focus to his vivid expressions on stage. _How delicate you are,_ he remarked happily.

When Mansai’s five-minute warning alarm went off, it startled Yuzuru a little and he spilt some of the setting powder on the floor, narrowly avoiding Mansai’s elaborate dress. “Ah!” he exclaimed, apologetically. “I’m sorry, Takeshi!” he bent to wipe the floor.

The other man laughed gently, unbothered. “Don’t worry about it, my darling,” Takeshi pulled him up and squeezed his hand. “I’m ready anyway.” He quickly brushed what was left of the powder onto his face and put the compact away, and turned back to Yuzuru, a gentle smile on his painted face. “Kiss me before I go, Yuzu.”

Yuzuru obeyed. “Break a leg, Takeshi,” he said, smiling. “I’ll see you back here when it’s done.”

“Give me some of your magic for my performance, baby,” Mansai grinned, echoing Yuzuru’s words to him from a year ago, in Korea.

Another kiss.

*

As soon as the performance was over, Yuzuru exited quietly and made his way towards Mansai’s dressing room, hoping to beat him to it – happy to see the door still closed, he leaned against the wall and caught his breath, and waited for Mansai to turn the corner.

After a few moments, he heard Mansai’s familiar footsteps and he met the older man’s eye. A smile automatically curled onto his face and he stood up straight, waiting excitedly. As Mansai neared, his strides long, hoping to close the distance between them.

Yuzuru opened his arms and leapt into Mansai’s embrace. “You were beautiful, as ever,” he gushed. “You did such a good job!”

“Thank you, my love,” Mansai replied, smiling from ear to ear. “Did you laugh?”

“Of course I did,” Yuzuru replied. “You were so funny!” He kissed Mansai’s cheek and tasted the foundation he’d applied earlier. “Come inside, so I can kiss you properly.” His eyes betrayed an excitement that made Mansai’s chest tighten, and he followed the young man inside, locking the door behind him.

Once the heavier items were carefully removed and hung up, Mansai was left in a thin cotton yukata, and he sat, perched on the makeup counter’s ledge, while Yuzuru gently wiped his face.

“I love watching you perform,” Yuzuru continued his praise as he worked carefully. “You have so much energy when you’re singing or leaping around, it’s like something overtakes you.” He gently swiped a cotton pad over Mansai’s closed eye.

“Now you know how I feel when I watch you, Yuzu,” he replied. “Watching you is such a pleasure.” He let Yuzuru finish wiping his eyes of the smudged kohl before pulling him in close by his hips, pressing their bodies together. “You’re always so beautiful.”

Yuzuru put down the cotton pads and wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck, looking him in the eye. Tilting his head up slightly and leaning into Mansai, he kissed him slowly. “My magician…” he whispered. “Cast a spell on me, Takeshi,” he said, rolling his hips against the older man. “Fill me with your magic…” he kissed Mansai again, taking his face in his hands and deepening the kiss. Mansai wrapped his arms around Yuzuru’s body, pulling him in closer and feeling how badly the young man desired him. He hoisted Yuzuru’s legs up around him and sat him on the makeup counter, expertly undoing the buttons on his jeans and slipping them off with one hand as he held the back of Yuzuru’s neck with the other. Yuzuru slipped his hands under the thin fabric of Mansai’s yukata and guided his arms from the white sleeves, making it fall open reveling his smooth, bare chest. Yuzuru dipped a hand below the waistband of Mansai’s briefs and ran a teasing finger along his hard length – Mansai pulled off Yuzuru’s briefs in a quick motion, tossing them to the dressing room floor. He took Yuzuru in his hand and began stroking, illiciting shivers and laughing exhalations of pleasure from the young man as he stroked up and down. Stepping out of his underwear and taking his own erection in hand, he positioned himself between Yuzuru’s parted legs and pushed inside, pulling Yuzuru in close. The young man grasped a fistful of Mansai’s hair and pulled with each thrust, biting down on the soft flesh of Mansai’s shoulder to keep from crying out too loudly – the other actors were still about, after all, and he did not want Mansai to be caught in a compromising position. He moaned into the other man’s shoulder, trying to conceal how much pleasure he felt each time he pushed further inside. Mansai threw his head back and felt a shiver each time Yuzuru bit down just a little bit harder into his skin; knowing it would leave a mark that would have to be covered up later. Even though it was inconvenient to try to explain in case someone noticed, he secretly adored when Yuzuru left marks on his body – almost like a sign of ownership. It made him smile to look at them hours, days later and remember what caused them.

“My beautiful boy…” Mansai could feel that he was close. He took Yuzuru’s thick hair in his hand and pulled on it, making Yuzuru gasp in surprise. He kissed and sucked at the soft flesh of his neck, wanting to leave a mark of his own.

“Takeshi, please… fill me…” Yuzuru panted, trying his hardest not to cry out. Mansai grinned to see how hard Yuzuru was trying to keep quiet, and took him in his hand.

“You must come for me first, baby,” Mansai teased, nipping at the young man’s ear. “Come, Yuzu… come for me, my baby…” He loved the faces Yuzuru made when he was at his limit – the way he bit his lips, making them pink and swollen, his fingernails digging into the older man’s back. Within moments, Yuzuru seemed to obey his command and he poured into Mansai’s hand. Mansai licked his fingers, and, smirking, slipped a finger into Yuzuru’s parted mouth to taste. Yuzuru licked Mansai’s fingers clean and threw his head back as the other man gripped his thighs, thrusting harder. “Good boy, Yuzuru…” Mansai growled in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

“Takeshi…! Ahhh…” he wrapped his arms around Mansai’s neck, as if bracing himself for Mansai’s release. Mansai curled a hand around the base of Yuzuru’s neck and came at last, rolling his hips and panting against Yuzuru’s neck.

They stayed like that for a few moments, catching their breath. Yuzuru kept his arms wrapped around Mansai and pressed kisses along his neck, the smell of makeup still lingering on his skin. “My magician… he whispered, satisfied. “I love you.” He buried his face in the crook of Mansai’s neck and steadied his breathing.

“I love you more,” Mansai replied, taking Yuzuru’s chin in his hand and kissing him softly. “My precious boy.”

Yuzuru clung to the older man, arms draped around his neck as he let Mansai gently pick him up off the makeup counter and carefully lay him on the nearby couch, a satisfied, placid expression painted on his face. Mansai ran his hand through Yuzuru’s hair and patted his cheek. “Let’s go home.”

Yuzuru nodded, sighing happily.

*

The drive to Kyoto was a long one, but that was part of the fun; they had spent the evening before their trip curating the perfect playlist and singing a long as they worked. Now, in Mansai’s car, blasting their favourite songs and staring out at the white expanse of fast-passing scenery, the pair laughed and played games. After a third round of shiritori, Yuzuru turned down the music a little and asked Mansai for the time.

“We should be there in about an hour, I think,” he replied smiling. “Did you want to stop?” He glanced over at the young man, one hand on the wheel and the other on his thigh. He squeezed.

“Aren’t you tired, Takeshi?” Yuzuru asked, concerned. “We haven’t stopped even once,” he laced their fingers together on his thigh. “And all the snacks are done.”

Mansai laughed. “Is that your roundabout way of asking me to stop for food, baby?” he smiled, noting the location of the next filling station and rest-stop. “All you had to do was ask.” Like clockwork, he felt his stomach growl, and laughed again.

“See? You’re hungry too!” Yuzuru teased.

Eventually, they pulled into the lot at the rest-stop and were at last able to stretch their legs. It seemed colder near Kyoto, and, this far away from Tokyo, Mansai cared less about being spotted; he linked arms with Yuzuru and the pair laughed at how their jackets sounded, rubbing against each other as they walked through the newly-fallen snow. “Buy me something sweet,” Yuzuru teased as they walked into the small shop. “And you can have me for a snack later.”

“Behave, Yuzu,” Mansai reprimanded jokingly. “Don’t you think you’re sweet enough without eating more candy? You certainly taste delicious enough…” he leaned in and whispered, making Yuzuru blush a little. He squeezed the young man’s arm in his. “I’ll buy you whatever you like,” he said finally, perusing the shelves full of packaged snacks, “but you must pay me by telling me a story when we get back to the car.”

“It’s a deal,” Yuzuru smiled. “I have the perfect story to tell you.”

Laughter.

*

The inn was quiet – it was the off-season, so they were quite alone; and the owner, upon recognizing Mansai, gave the pair a much bigger room than the one they had paid for. The innkeeper’s daughter asked for autographs from both men, giving them a look that told them she understood this was to be a secret holiday. They were glad for her understanding, and settled into their room, exhausted from the drive. They washed and changed into their cotton robes, and lay together for a while, listening to the sounds of winter birds chirping in the distance.

“What shall we do tomorrow, my love?” Mansai turned onto his side and stroked Yuzuru’s hair where he lay on the soft mats. Yuzuru turned to him and smiled, resting his head under a hand.

“It’s tomorrow, isn’t it?” He realized aloud. “Tomorrow is the anniversary of when you kissed me for the first time.” His eyes sparkled, remembering the scene.

_“Ah, did you travel with anyone? Do you have to get back to your hotel? I’ve kept you all day…”_

_Mansai smiled, shaking his head. “No, I’ve nowhere else to be. I travelled alone. Itō wanted to come with me, but his schedule got in the way. He sends his best, by the way. He’s so proud of you, too.” _Ah, the actor that played Hiromasa!_  Yuzuru remembered. Mansai continued, patting Yuzuru’s hand. “I’m rather glad of it, actually. To have come alone.”_

_“So am I, Takeshi,” Yuzuru added. Something came over him – he stared at the older man, sitting next to him on the bed, in this foreign country, with the Olympic Village lights blinking prettily beyond his room’s windows. Hesitantly, he brought his face closer. Mansai did not move; instead, he seemed to be studying Yuzuru’s face. “It’s really done me good to see you, today…” he leaned in, imperceptibly further and looked at Mansai’s eyes, then lips. As if that signaled him to come closer, Mansai closed the distance between them, pressing a soft kiss to the other man’s lips._

_Yuzuru’s heart nearly leapt from his mouth at the touch of the other man. He brought his hands up to Mansai’s neck, holding his face close and stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. When at last they broke apart, Yuzuru pressed his forehead to Mansai’s._

_“Takeshi…” he whispered. “You…”_

_Mansai sighed. “Yuzuru…” he replied. “I hope I have not overstepped…”_

_Yuzuru’s eyes grew wide, and he pulled the other man close. “No, no…” he shook his head. “I have wanted this for so long…” he held so tightly to Mansai’s frame that he felt like if he let go, he would drown. “Even before we met.”_

*

Mansai woke in the night, suddenly feeling thirsty. He carefully rolled away from the still-sleeping youth beside him and quietly walked over to the nearby table, and poured himself a cup of water from the waiting jug. A thought struck him; he moved silently towards his travel bag and searched in the dark for what he was looking for – his hand at last felt the contours of the ring box, and he pulled it out. Holding it open in the moonlight, the silver band glistened. _Please say yes tomorrow._ He turned his head and watched Yuzuru for a moment, snoring gently. _My Little Seimei._

*

By the time the February sun had risen in the sky, Yuzuru was already awake – and feeling like it was Christmas morning, he kissed Mansai to wake him. Climbing on top of the other man, he kissed along his cheek and neck, softly at first; but then, he had an idea. Mansai stirred a little under Yuzuru’s gentle touch, but he did not open his eyes. Yuzuru kissed down Mansai’s neck, forming a trail down his chest. Mansai’s eyes fluttered open as he felt Yuzuru’s lips traveling lower.

“Yuzu…” he mumbled, voice hoarse from sleep.

“Good morning, Takeshi,” Yuzuru replied, a grin plastered to his lips. He dipped his hand into Mansai’s briefs and slipped them off in an easy motion and took the older man in his hand. “Did you sleep well?” he teased, as he began to stroke.

“Yes, I… ahh…” Mansai tried to reply, but was interrupted by the feeling of Yuzuru’s lips around him. He reached down and ran his fingers through Yuzuru’s hair. “Yuzu…” Mansai gave in to the rolling in his hips and looked at the young man through lust-heavy eyelids. As Yuzuru continued licking up and down, and sucking his hot and hard member, Mansai’s thighs began to quiver. He felt a familiar warmth beginning to grow in his middle and clutched at the mat below him. Yuzuru could see that Mansai was close; he did not break concentration. Within moments, he felt the hot liquid run down his waiting throat – careful not to spill a drop, he drank him down hungrily. Licking him clean, Yuzuru kissed a trail back up toward Mansai’s face – the older man took Yuzuru’s head in his hands and crashed their mouths together, tasting the saltiness that lingered on his lips. Yuzuru wrapped his arms around Mansai and they lay on the mats like that for a time, simply listening to the other’s heartbeat slow.

“Happy anniversary, Takeshi,” Yuzuru said softly after a moment, kissing his cheek. “I can’t believe it’s been a year already.” He looked the older man in the eye. “I love you so much.”

Mansai smiled back and kissed Yuzuru’s nose. “I myself cannot believe it has already been a year, my love.” He stroked Yuzuru’s hair, messy from sleep. _How cute you look,_ he thought. “Thank you,” he said at last. “For loving me.”

Yuzuru seemed surprised by Mansai’s earnestness. “It’s me who should be thanking you,” Yuzuru propped himself up on an elbow and caressed the smooth white skin of Mansai’s chest, as if studying. “If it weren’t for you, through everything… I… I would be a completely different person.”

Mansai’s eyes softened. “My darling boy…” he took Yuzuru’s chin and kissed him. “You have always been the same person. I loved you before knowing that you might ever love me back. I’m the lucky one.” He smiled warmly and slid closer to the young man, resting his arm in the curve of his hip as they lay side by side facing each other. “So I don’t want you thinking that you’re not the same person. You have always been who you are, Yuzuru.”

Yuzuru smiled, as if he needed to hear that. “I love you, Takeshi,” he said, nestling into Mansai’s shoulder. “I will never love anyone else even half as much as I love you.”

“Do you promise me that, Yuzu?” Mansai stroked his hair, soothing him. He kissed the top of his head.

“I swear it on the moon,” Yuzuru replied. “The moon you gave me as a gift, last year.”

*

The afternoon air was cool and crisp, and the men walked arm in arm through the white-covered park. Mansai could sense the weight of the small box in his pocket and felt as though it might burn a hole in his jacket. He had a plan, and hoped he had courage enough to follow through. He swallowed hard.

“Takeshi, you’re so quiet,” Yuzuru noted, a lightness in his voice that came from an intensely happy place in his heart. “What’s on your mind?” He smiled, turning to face the older man.

“It’s nothing, Yuzu,” Mansai smiled back, “I was just admiring how pretty the park is, covered in this white snow. It’s like a painting, don’t you think?” he squeezed Yuzuru’s arm in his.

“You’re prettier,” Yuzuru replied, leaning in close. “My handsome magician.”

Despite himself, Mansai blushed. _You flatter me, my love,_ he thought _. Still, if you say I am handsome, then I’ll believe it._ “Let’s sit for a while, Yuzu,” he said, pointing with his chin towards a vacant bench under a tree, bent with the weight of snow on its still-green pines.

They sat together for a moment, with Mansai’s arm around Yuzuru. He was struck by a sense-memory of when he had gone to Korea to surprise him; the memory made him smile.

_“We should have found somewhere to sit much sooner, I’m sorry,” he offered, patting the young man’s shoulder. “the cold weather must make it more difficult, I didn’t think.”_

_“No, no,” Yuzuru shook his head emphatically. “It’s my day off, I wouldn’t have wanted to spend it any other way. I’m so happy you’re here.” He smiled, looking down at his feet. _This pain, I can endure it… as long as he is with me._  The men sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes; Mansai rested an arm on the back of the bench, and before long, Yuzuru seemed to sink into the other man’s frame, and drifted off to sleep._

_How cute,_ _Mansai noted, looking down at the sleeping figure. _You’ve worked so hard. I’m so proud of you…_  unthinking, he began to stroke Yuzuru’s hair, gently pushing the strands from his face.  _This life is a strange one,_  he remarked.  _That I should come to adore such a person… my Little Seimei._ He smiled._

_“Takeshi…?” Yuzuru stirred awake. “I fell asleep!” He sat up, but didn’t move away from the other man. He patted his face, waking himself. “I’m so sorry!”_

_Mansai laughed. “Don’t be sorry! How tired you must be.” He thought for a moment. “Should I take you back to your room?” He looked at his watch. “The day is still young, but you must be exhausted. How selfish of me.”_

_“No!” Yuzuru said quickly, surprising even himself. He quietly added, “I don’t want you to go.” He blushed again, and looked down at his feet._

_“Yuzuru,” Mansai added, “I never said anything about me leaving.” He smiled, and patted the other man’s shoulder._ _But… I am glad you don’t want to part ways just yet,_ _he thought._ _I’m not quite ready to let you go._

_Yuzuru thought for a moment. “Then, you’ll come back with me?” his eyes lit up. “The food in the village is really good. I’ll buy you something delicious, and we can eat in my room.”_

_“Alright,” Mansai laughed. “I’ll let you buy me something delicious.”_

Mansai wondered if Yuzuru was thinking of that same moment; he looked down at the young man curled into his frame and smiled. _I’ll do it now,_ he resolved. With his free hand, he felt for the ring box in his coat pocket.

“Yuzuru,” Mansai began, tone smooth – trying not to let his nerves get the better of him, he summoned all his acting prowess and hoped it would be enough – “I did want to talk to you about something,” he gently coaxed the young man to sit up straight and face him.

Yuzuru’s expression was a little confused, but he seemed blessedly unaware of things. “What is it, Takeshi?” he asked, eyes bright.

“My Little Seimei,” Mansai smiled, eyes bursting with love, “this last year has been so special to me. Loving you,” he paused, gathering his thoughts. “Loving you has been one of the greatest joys of my life.”

“Takeshi…” Yuzuru whispered, leaning in close. “You know how much I love you, don’t you?”

“I do, my dear boy… I do know.” Mansai produced the box from his pocket. “And… if you’ll have me, my Little Seimei… I’d like to spend the rest of my life loving you as deeply as I know you have loved me. Please,” he opened the box, revealing a silver band. Yuzuru’s mouth dropped open and his eyes filled with tears. He took the ring from the box and slipped it on his shaking hand, nestling the band atop the gold one Mansai had given him months before.

“Is this what I think it is…?” Yuzuru could hardly believe it. He looked at the older man, eyes asking a thousand questions.

“If you say yes, then it is,” Mansai smiled, unable to conceal his hopefulness. “What do you say, Yuzuru? Will you marry me…?” He held Yuzuru’s hand in his and prayed for the answer.

Yuzuru flung his arms around Mansai’s neck, practically knocking both men onto the snowy ground. “Of course,” Yuzuru replied, hot tears flowing from his eyes and falling onto Mansai’s cheeks. “Of course I’m saying yes, Takeshi. I will marry you.” Not bothering to look around to ensure they were alone, he kissed Mansai with an urgency and desire that surprised even him; he hoped that his feelings would reach him, even though he was not able to find the right words.

When they broke apart at last, Mansai pressed his forehead to Yuzuru’s and ran a hand through his hair, looking into his eyes. “I love you,” he repeated. “I never want to be apart from you again,” he smiled. “No matter where your career takes you, I want to be with you.” He kissed Yuzuru’s forehead.

“Take me back to the ryokan, Takeshi,” Yuzuru smiled. “I want to be alone with you…” he leaned in close, even though they were alone. “I’m cold… I need you to warm me up.”

Mansai grinned. “Alright, my Little Seimei. Let us go back to our room,” he offered his hand to the young man and stood up, pulling him close, not caring if anyone saw. “I should very much like to draw my fiancé a warm bath and rest with him a while.”

Arm in arm, the pair walked through the park and back to the inn.

Winter birds sang in the trees, as if blessing their promise.


End file.
